


When We Talk About It

by sugarbabyparker



Series: We Don't Talk About It [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panties, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Unbeta'd sequel to We Don't Talk About It





	When We Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Peter moaned softly as Tony slid into him.  
He'd turned eighteen the day before and he _wanted._  
Wanted the things Tony thought had been just for himself.  
He'd taken a chance, known Tony would be out for part of the day and decided to trip the alarm.  
He'd "fallen asleep" in Tony's bed this time.  
He was stretched out in one of Tony's shirts and a pretty pair of dark green boxers. And underneath, lace mint panties.  
Tony hadn't stood a chance.   
He'd licked into him gently, underwear tossed away and panties pulled aside, and Peter's toes had curled.  
And this time, Peter had opened his eyes. "Daddy," he whined eagerly, and Tony had gasped and pulled away and Peter had knotted his fingers in Tony's hair and pulled him back, and Tony had groaned and acquiesced.  
And now.  
"Daddy, more," Peter begged softly now, finally able to look Tony in the eyes when he fucked him.  
"Daddy, please, please, _yes_ ," and Tony's eyes had always been brown but never quite so dark and deep. And Tony was tugging at him and biting at him and all but _claiming_ him, and Peter thought Tony would probably write his name in sharpie on his skin if Peter would let him.  
"Mine," Tony groaned, and Peter nodded desperately, eyes going back a little, vision a little fuzzy.  
"Yours, daddy," Peter gulped out, and it was true, or very nearly, because Tony wasn't the first man to fuck him but he'd been the only one who always ensured Peter enjoyed it, even when he was convinced he wouldn't know, wouldn't remember.  
And Peter's eyes were leaking, he thought, because Tony was grinding into him now and he couldn't breathe it felt so good, and fuck, Peter was coming and Tony's hand was on his cock working him through it.  
Peter was gasping out a "no," and a "stop," and Tony wasn't letting up, and Peter was crying properly now because he was coming again, and he felt raw with it as he clenched down against Tony's cock, and Tony's thrusts were hard and slow, and Peter's eyes snapped shut when he felt Tony come in him.  
Tony left him there full of come and walked across the room and slid a metal plug into him to keep it inside, and Peter didn't have the energy to argue.  
"You're mine," Tony said, curling around him and getting a hand into his hair, and it wasn't a question.  
Peter nodded, tucking his face into Tony's neck. It was the only answer he wanted to give anyway.


End file.
